Kanashisa: Child of Bone and Ice
by NameWithNoMeaning
Summary: Kanashisa is girl of the Yuki and Kaguya clan, her half-brothers are Kimimaro and Haku. She does possess the Shikotsumyaku and the Yuki clans gekkei genkai. Read on to find out more... Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Kusagakure

A figure in a cloak strode across the plains, grassy fields were the wind blew, Kusagakure is its name. The figure strode off showing tanned, muscled legs and the figures height coming into focus, three-foot five is a good guess. It strode toward the village, calmly striding then breaking into a run. The wind starting to cloud, freezing at suddenly cold temperatures, cut through the cloak leaving slash marks. Once arriving at the village the figure brought out slender hands armed with senbon made of the ice that soon surrounded the village. A scream echoed in the distance signaling the beginning of the massacre and soon the cloak ripped to shreds, under it revealed a girl appearing to be of Kumogakure origins. She had waist length, long, white hair and piercing, red eyes, upon her forehead were two dots marking her clan. Her attire was simple, designed to be a uniform. She appeared as a child but with a face of longing and sorrow as if searching for a meaning to live. She jumped high and threw the senbon; she then repeatedly threw them at speeds faster than most ninja's eyesight, her face stood blank as she watched as she killed many villagers. She landed with a flip and shot a glance at an approaching woman as she cried, "Why must you kill us child? What grief have we caused you?"

The child's emotionless face wasn't fazed as she spoke monotonously, "I am of the Kaguya clan, what reason do I need to kill…?" he voice faded as if she was confused, "I search for something lost." She jumped and killed the woman with her ice; by the time the sun rose everyone was dead. She turned her head north and whispered to herself as a tear slipped down her face. She turned and left the village behind.

_"Mommy!" a girl with silver hair ran towards a small family; a woman, man and their son. The woman and the boy turned to the girl smiling while the young man scowled. The girl smiled broadly and ran to them both laughing, "Haku come play with me!" the young man had left growling leaving the girl confused. The two kids played together and at the end of the day the girl decided to show off, "Haku look!" she started to form ice lilies and she giggled as she watched Haku gain a glimpse of recognition but when she turned to look at her mom she got slapped, hard. She whipped her head back to look at her mother with confusion as a voice rang out._

_ "Well look what we got here, a Yuki clan descendant," the girl's head turned to see her 'father' with a scowl on his face but he approached her. He roughly picked her of the ground as she was shook. The man growled as he didn't get a whimper or cry from her but only a glare, a cold one at that._

_ "Stop it!" Haku stepped forward trying to protect his sister but that seemed to anger the man further._

_ "Why the hell should I? This here is Yuki clan scum, it should die." The girl's eyes slightly widened but soon gained her cold posture, "Unless… you are of Yuki clan too? Hm? Do you want to die today boy?"_

_ He stepped back before he stood forward but his mother put her hand out to block the child, "Stop it. She is of no concern unless you pester her further, then will she be dangerous." The man glared at his wife before speaking again._

_ "You should tell me why this child possesses this bloodline trait. I have reason to believe you have betrayed me, Haku might not even be my son because I know this brat isn't." he shook the girl for emphasis. _

_ The woman sighed but stood strong beside her son, "Leave Kanashisa alone, she has not wronged you, she got __**a **__bloodline trait from her father but not that one, and she learned it by herself." The woman lied to her husband but no one knew at the time, "As for Haku, if you claim him not to be your son then leave because he is and always has been," the man threw Kana towards the two and stalked of. _

_ Kana lay flat on the snow as blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. Haku soon ran to her and ran his hand through her long hair, pulling it out of her face. She stirred slightly and sat beside Haku, "My Father?" _

_ Their mother looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting slightly before speaking, "The Kaguya clan, a clan of brute warriors, some of which own a rare gekkei genkai. The Shikotsumayaku. Kimimaro, a boy possessing the Shikotsumayaku, is your stepbrother," she sighed as she bear-hugged the two children to her. _

_ Haku looked at them with a smile on his face, "Can we visit Kimimaro?" the mother frowned before shaking her head bringing the two children home ready to face the insecurities of her husband.  
_

Kanashisa wandered north making her leave from Kusagakure, letting her memories of Kirigakure with her small family. She sighed, she's only six and she was already on missions and she grew up way too fast. She walked further towards the north, heading towards Kumogakure.

**Sorry about this being short, it would have been twice as much but I think I stopped at a good point. I will not write it in third person, I just wanted to for the first chapter. I don't know if this will turn into a love story or not... well by for now**


	2. Kumogakure wait er Sunagakure?

I ran towards Kumogakure calmly, it was odd for me to head north there was just an odd feeling emitting from the place ahead of me, my head shook trying to clear my thoughts. I took ran faster hoping to cover some ground before nightfall came, which was coming a little too quickly. A song popped into my head and it flowed out my eyes closing as I kept a steady pace.

**Hush, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep**

Memories flow through her head once again, calling her as the song still plays out in her head.

**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your father's a thief and you won't understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath**

"_Haku, why did mother slap me? Does she hate me" Haku shook his head not answering, "What did he mean by Yuki filth? Am I a monster?" tears fell down her face, freezing, leaving tear marks painted on her._

"_You're not a monster Kana, don't think that. I'm confused though, mother said you learned that ability and it was not a bloodline trait but then why do I have it? Am I not his son?" Haku's face shown pure confusion in the situation, pain was also evident._

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

_The memory changed to the time of betrayal. A little Kanashisa was running toward Haku as she noticed the familiar scene but Haku had decided to show his mom his new trick. He started to form his ice and his mother's eyes become watered as her mind was screaming, both her children possessed a dangerous genkkei genkai there was no way to hide it now. Kana saw a change in her mother's eyes and Kana flung herself in front of Haku to take the slap evidently coming. Kana proudly stood as she protected her older brother, her eyes darted from each corner of the village until she spotted her stepfather growling as she did. _

**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her the flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppeteer behavior for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**

_The man approached the group, anger flaring; Kana looked at him in almost pity. The man looked sickly from the many fights with her mother but still the man had a hateful intent. His sunken eyes settled on the woman and her growled, "Woman, you have betrayed me, lied to me. Women are treacherous snakes," his eyes narrowed, "these children are both of the Yuki clan, both with different fathers, what do you think that says? You have lied to me about your heritage, filthy Yuki, I trusted you! You bore my son and still you lied? You do know what happens to Yuki's right?" her mother lowered her head as he spoke these words, "No longer are we husband and wife…" he stalked off knowing a few minutes were left in the woman's life._

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

_The woman fell to the ground and her children turned to look at her, she was soaked in blood which was no doubt hers. They rushed to her trying to wake her, blind of her death, tears blurred her eyes. They heard footsteps and men whispering, "The mission is not complete yet. Kill these two." Kana whipped her head to look at the men before her and a loud cry escaped her lips, one not of physical pain but of emotional pain. She rushed to attack these men who dared parade into their life to kill her family._

**Hush, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep**

_Her eyes flashed an ice blue before returning to her blood red color, she growled animalistic, "You dare harm us just because of blood? Blood is tainted and every changing…" the man leaped to attack Haku who was still with their mother, "Don't attack BLOOD OF MY BLOOD…" she jumped using ice like senbon and battled with the men. She got her shoulder pierced and her anger increased as bones popped out of her skin and she used them like weapons._

**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her the flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppeteer behavior for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**

_The men backed up fearfully, "We were not aware she was a Kaguya. We were sent to our deaths!" They began to ran but not before Haku shot his own ice at them killing all. The two ran to check up on each other, they had minor injuries but their insanity could be questioned, due to their young age. Kana walked into their home to pick up a few of her belongings, knowing she would rid herself of this town, she found two pictures that were intact. The only difference in the two pictures was the fact one had Haku's father in it while the other one had everyone but him; she gave the first to Haku but the second she kept._

**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

_The girl embraced Haku and thought for a moment, "Hey, we should have something to remember each other by, I don't know your future but I hope to be a ninja! Then I could search for Kimimaro so you could meet him, right?" they decided it was a good idea so Kana had created a pendant using bones from her fingertips, she molded a design into it. A lily and if you looked at it carefully it was designed like the ice lilies she makes. Haku made her a pendent using his ice but on second thought he was a little nervous on giving it to her thinking it may melt. Kana shook her head and smiled, "I can feed my chakra to this so it doesn't melt, okay Haku?" they traded pendants and they hugged one last time before starting on their new journey._

**Hush, child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep**

My eyes were closed as I started to slow down but not noticing the ninjas surrounding me until a kunai was thrown and sliced my cheek, I blinked. My head turned and my body stopped, I just noticed the surrounding area was not Kumogakure instead it was the sandy dunes of Sunagakure, "Damn… my directions suck." I huffed and decided I weren't going to fight these ninja no matter how much I needed the taste of blood to satisfy my Kaguya blood. I sat down and waited, well impatiently may I add.

"Stop where you are and identify yourself!" I sweat dropped, _seriously did he not see me siting_?

"Mister, I just noticed this is the wrong place." I cocked my head to the side my child like actions kicking in as my eyes grew big turning around to look at him, "If you must know I am Kanashisa of the Kaguya and Yuki clan." The man's eyes grew and took an offensive stance and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought the Kaguya and Yuki clan died out." My eyes watered; _can I believe that Kimimaro could be dead? After leaving Haku to find him will I give up? No._

"I dunno mister, my mamma's dead and I don't know my dad if that helps… Is this Sunagakure?" he nodded.

"You're coming with me to the see Kazekage, and then your fate will be decided." My face brightened as I ran with him to head towards the village.


	3. A New Home

**A special shout out to my cousin, silentmidnightdeath, who was first, to review my story in fact I think it was the same day it was published… something like that. I thank her greatly since her input matters to me as a fellow writer, if you like Lord of the Rings you should read her story currently called Voice of the Past; she also has a Dragon Ball Z and a Naruto fanfic. Thanks to those who have started to read this, I enjoy writing and this story had been placed in my head after playing around with bases one day.**

**I am terribly sorry for delaying this chapter for a bit I meant to publish it last Friday… hehe I'm no good at time management. Well here it is:**

SO changing my plans due to my lack of directions isn't such a bad thing, I was going to meet some Kazekage. I walked behind the man as I hummed to myself, my skin heating slightly as my hair clings to my face. I start to skip as my eyes wander around the sandy dunes and they land on some dots in the distance, "Sir, is that Sunagakure?" he nodded and I sped off towards it.

"Hold up girl! Slow down!" I looked back as I literally left the ninja in the dust, well sand. I slowed down a bit but still at a pace he couldn't get me, I sighed.

"Sir, shouldn't you be fast? You're a ninja right?" the man narrowed his eyes and laughed, wait laughed?

"Your quite the tyke aren't cha? Well let's get heading then." He sped up until he was next to me, "Want ta race lil girl?" I nodded my head rapidly and he ran off.

"Hey that's not fair!" I caught up to him and ran faster to the point I couldn't see my feet. My stomach knotted as I looked up to a kunai thrown at me. My eyes widened as I jumped, in midair more kunai were thrown and I tilted my body slightly to have the kunai only slash my clothes and cut my skin lightly, "Mister where'd you go?" my voice started to turn cold as I flipped my head I felt a shadow cast over me. I looked up to see only sparkling-gold sand closing in on me. I tried to jump away and run but something hit me rendering my mind unconscious.

"Kazekage, sir, what should we do with the girl? Who is she?" Voices were around me but everything was dark.

"Our village is weak against our enemies, maybe she's a spy-"

"Well if she's a spy she's damned, hell she wasn't even good."

"She's young, not too late to become an experiment, no?"

A female voice rang out, "She's just a child, how could you? The look in her eyes displayed innocence; I can't allow you to do this."

"My own son was an experiment; I don't expect less from her." I moaned rolling my head.

"SILENCE, She's waking," I slowly opened my eyes holding my head to see I was in an office-like room. I nodded my head and closed my eyes hoping these unfamiliar people to disappear. _This is a nightmare right? _I opened my eyes to see the people staring at me; I slowly turned my head taking in every inch of the room.

My eyebrows knitted as my bottom lip stuck out a bit, "Sunagakure, no?" my tiny voice rung out as I started to cool down my body by manipulating the air slightly. I felt a glare but ignored it as I watched the unfamiliar people in front of me until one smiled and stuck out her hand. My eyes immediately went to the hand and traveled north to see a woman with caramel brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, this is Sunagakure… well technically we're in the red head's office… I'm Hitomi, mind telling us your name?" she smiled as we shook hands and I brought words to my mouth.

"Kanashisa… a child of ice and bone." A few gasped as I her eyes shown curiosity.

"…A Child of Ice and Bone? Do you mean the Yuki and Kaguya?" my head tipped and I nodded in recognition.

Whispers flew across the room once again this time about the recent massacres around the Grass villages. I turned and tried to tune out the rude behavior but it was annoying, "Will ya please just shut up 'n tell me why I'm here." I said dully looking at them.

A man with spiked, red hair stood up and glared. He then spoke with a voice of authority, "She will learn to be a ninja, proving herself already powerful could strengthen this village greatly." The other men nodded and he tilted his head back to look behind him, "Yura," he turned his head to Hitomi next, "Hitomi, you're I charge of the girl. Leave." Everyone got up but the man still glared at me, "Girl, stay." I shifted as Hitomi's caring gaze left mine as I looked up at the man.

I left the office, the man just needed to cover a few details with me like certain specific rules I needed to follow, well more like threats but still what do I respect I'm a foreigner to this village so I better get used to it. I followed the trail down from his office into town, looking around I find a market. I wandered a bit until I heard faint cries, I tried to follow the sound but it suddenly stops. I turned my head hoping to hear the sound again so my curiosity can be satisfied but Hitomi pops out of nowhere blocking the way I was currently heading. "Hitomi, what's over there?" I pointed to the blocked area and she seemed to suddenly get nervous.

"Oh, Nothing, nothing at all." She waved her hands in front of her and slightly pushed me back to where I came, "It's been a long night let's go home." She led be to a building that seemed to be of average size, we walked inside and I marveled at the structure.

"Wow the architecture of Sunagakure is amazing, quite beautiful if I do say so." I smiled while she looked at me.

"Big words for one so young, no?" I shrugged my shoulders and she continued, "Your room is down the hall and is on your second left." I nodded as I walked down the hall and slept on the mat set up by the window. I started to hum silently until I fell asleep but not before a tear slipped down my cheek.

**Once again I'm apologizing for the very late update I get sidetracked. Sorry if the story slightly sucks and I might skip ahead too often… I'm not sure yet. Hope to update soon, peace out ~NameWithNoMeaning**


	4. Beginning of a New Friendship

**I majorly apologized, I have to be honest I was procrastinating... I will try to stretch out the chapters but these are incredibly short now. I will try to keep up a schedule maybe updating once a week, I don't know yet. Special thanks to silentmidnightdeath for her help and uh remaining me about my story -.- i kinda forgot let's say...**

Last night I never did fall asleep, instead I gazed upon the moon and starless sky. Dawn was starting to dance around the horizon, a beautiful sight. My eye twitched and I heard light footsteps, "Please come out from stalking."

Yura came through the doorway and into my room with a scowl on his face, "Hitomi left on a mission, the earliest she'll be back is a week. She left this for you," he pulled out a small bag and by the looks it was full of money, "I will be heading to the council and will be too busy to baby-sit." I nodded my head and he walked off.

"Okay, what should I do?" I looked around my room until my eyes landed on the clothes I was wearing, "Oh, I guess I should get new clothes. I don't want to walk around in rags." my eyes then landed on my doorway, "I should also get a cloth to separate the two rooms..." I grabbed the money bag and dumped the coins into my spare kunai bag that was now empty. I walked out of the house and headed towards the market.

Loud yells were heard in the distance so I knew I wasn't walking in the wrong direction. I approached a store that looked like it sells clothes and the cloth itself, I headed inside. The store was filled with lots of fabric and clothes, "Colorful." I headed to one corner and instantly confusing myself, "Amazing but annoying... I just don't understand this." I heard footsteps and my senses were alert, my hand twitching to spill blood.

"Do you need help?" I turned to see a woman who I thought was a younger version of Hitomi except for the blue eyes, I stared at her forgetting she asked me a question, "Little girl do you need help finding your parents?" my eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Miss, it's wrong to bring the dead back..." her mouth curved in a frown a sympathy glowed in her eyes.

"Sorry, then I assume your here to make a purchase?" I smiled slightly.

"Miss, I haven't bought clothes before. Can you help? Please?" she smiled and nodded. We started a conversation that constantly changed, "Miss, if I get something with sleeves the top needs to be easily removable." she nodded and showed me different selections. I ended up choosing a black tank top and gray baggy pants for my every day wear and ice blue two piece pajamas.

I was done shopping for clothes, "Anything else you need help with?" I was about to reply no but decided against it.

"Do you know Hitomi?" she became stiff and nodded yes, "I thought you were her when I walked in here but she's on a mission, silly me."

"Well she is my sister... wait are you the Kaguya and Yuki child?" I nodded and the atmosphere slightly darkened, "I think you should leave if that's all." I quickly asked for a piece of cloth with the proper measurements for my doorway and left. I headed back to the house to change and put up the fabric.

I was done changing and put up the fabric when I decide to explore. I headed in a random direction and closed my eyes just listening to the rhythm of my footsteps. As I opened my eyes, some time later, I squinted forgetting about the hot weather and its bright sun, "I'm seriously going to waist chakra if I constantly forget my surroundings..." sighing I focused on the temperature until my body started to cool down.

Another step and I turned to see the area, it seemed to be some secluded part of Sunagakure. I listened to the quiet whispers of the wind until a quick sound disrupted it, I paid closer attention and noticed it sounded like someone crying. I followed the noise.

I looked around trying to spot the location of the crying until I spot a dot in the distance. I approached the dot until it became a blob and then a boy of my age. I ran closer and took a look over the red-head clutching a teddy bear, I walked closer until I was at least five feet away, "Why are you here? Are you gonna beat me too?" the boy sniffled out, my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why would I beat you?" I cocked my head to the side waiting for him to continue.

He wiped is face, "I'm a monster... they come and beat me... do you think I'm a monster?"

I smiled which seemed to frightened him slightly, "No silly, why would I think that? 'Though the leaders said I was the Kaguya and Yuki clan freak... if they haven't they will soon..."

The boy tears stopped, "So we're both monsters?"

I nodded, "but... Let's be big mean monsters together!"

The boy brightened, "Gaara and -"

"Kanashisa."

"Gaara and Kana the two big, meany monsters of Sunagakure!" Gaara was my first friend, marking the beginning of my life.

**Okay please review to let me know how you like this ****fail ****story so far, well it's better than my three other attempts. Reviewing lets me know there are people actually reading this story... ok I'll shut up now.**


	5. The Start of a Boring Day

The day started like any other, wake up, get dressed and eat. Yet sadly, this day was like any other, boring. After eating some rice balls I headed out the door to look for something to satisfy my thirst for adventure. Yeah, pathetic right?

Sighing, I got aggravated as I had to watch how the villagers still weren't used to a foreigner now inhabiting in the village. The villagers would turn and gossip about how the 'foreigner' is dangerous, a monster even. Growling I stalked off somewhere else.

Its impossible to find amusement! Walking I decided exploring outside the villager would sate my curiosity. Sweat dropping I realized how half-witted my brain was, I don't think I can just exit through the village gates that would just be ignorant and idiotic. Well its worth a try! Giggling I ran off towards the ninja posted at the gate.

I arrived at the entrance and waited for them to notice me. I waited maybe for a half-hour until I sighed which seemed to catch the attention of the guards, "Girl, what are you doing out here?" the man held a stern face.

I twiddled my fingers, "Well I thought, maybe, the strong guards would let me play outside the village." I raised my gaze to look in his eyes, my reflection portrayed innocence. Yes my mask should be working.

The man frowned, "Sorry but it's too dangerous for you to play outside the village."

Now it was my turn to frown and my facade dropped, "I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but you don't know me. Since you don't know me you can't say what is and isn't safe for my being." I growled a little, I then dropped the serious mood and smiled, "Now can you tell me where Gaara is?"

The man looked surprised frowned again, "You mean that monster? Why would you want to know his location?" he seemed like he was analyzing me.

I titled my head and closed my eyes, "Sir you know its rude to answer a question with a question. Well either your a dumb ninja or a an ignorant one to not know who I am," I started to manipulate the temperature.

The man smiled, "At first glance you appear to be a innocent girl of six years but that could be questioned. I would take it the rumors are true, your the murder known as the Child of Bone and Ice, correct? Well I wouldn't know as I don't listen to rumors as they share more lies then truth."

"Ah well, rumors are rumors," raising my hands up, "but you still didn't answer my one question as I have answered yours, for the most part at least."

The second guard turned and snorted, "Stop it man, she just wants to know where the monster is. Just tell her."

The first guard shook his head in anger, "The monster is outside the village somewhere, go ahead and look for him at your own dispense. Don't go crying for help if you continue this stupid act."

I nodded my head and waved, "Well bye sirs! Thank you very much for the help, I appreciate it!" I headed off in a direction to the right, following my instinct.

Well, the heat is not working well with my head. I started to run, or at least what seemed to be running, trying to look for Gaara or some other form of amusement. It didn't take long to prove my instinct to be right, Gaara was out here but still far away. I pushed my legs faster, trying to reach Gaara when I noticed something wasn't right. As I started to run something seemed to posses my system and a smirk placed itself on my face. Snarling in an animal-like manor I reached Gaara's location to see he's clutching his head as if battling something inside his head. I approached cautiously trying to keep my animal-like urges in check, sand slowly flowed up his neck, covering half his face, "Gaara?"

He started to turn towards me, a sadistic grin forming on one side, "G-go."

Being the ignorant child I was I ignored him and instead put my hands on either side of his face, "What is wrong? What's happening to you?"

Gaara appeared scared, "It's taking over... the monster... inside my head." his grip on his head seemed to falter.

I frowned, "You gotta fight it Gaara, I know you can win. Just try."

Shock was evident on his face but he was still scared, "I can't fight it, I'm too weak." sand was whipping around his body slightly scraping my own.

I felt determined, "I won't let this monster take over, not now not ever. I promise you that." I swung my arms around him, "You are my first friend and I won't lose you now." I clutched onto him tighter and I felt the sand poke at my body, cutting me up. The sand labeled me as a threat as I kept getting sliced open, blood trickling down my body but I didn't care my only priority right now was to make sure Gaara is safe.

"Kana, you sure you can help me? The monster?" I nodded my head and succumbed to the darkness lulling me to my unconscious slumber.

**I apoligize for the late update. I also don't really like how short my updates tend to be but I guess I'll improve eventually, I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. If you'd like to drop a review to let me know how I'm doing I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh yea if you read Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, I have one up just check my profile, if you haven't watched the anime I suggest you do. Hope you have a great time and once again I apoligize for the late updates, I'd blame school for that. Bye now**


	6. Invasion at Sunagakure

No one's p.o.v.

Kanashisa groggily turned in her sleep, at one point she was shaking as a touch of horror drifted into her system. _What have I been doing these past few months? Nothing, I've accomplished nothing. I thought I was looking for Kimimaro?_ A dark void materialized in her sleep and she stirred slightly, Kimimaro's name briefly leaving her lips. _Where am I? Why is it dark?_ She started to walk around in the small space when a voice spoke out in a hiss and a shiver ran down her back.

Kanashisa's p.o.v.

_**Little girl, you seek Kimimaro? Let me help you...**_ A male appeared in the black void. I took a quick look at him and he appeared snake-like. His skin was milky white with purple eye markings; he had long ink-black hair, and golden eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Who are you?" the snake-like male did appear suspicious to me but I also took a great interest in him,_ I mean how does one look so much like a snake? Does he act like one too?_

_**Girl, I thought you wanted to find Kimimaro? **_The male smirked and an overly large tongue popped out of his mouth. I had to keep myself from poking him to see if he's real.

"Snake, what do you know of Kimimaro? Do you know where he resides?" I squeak trying to keep my attention from straying.

The snake-man chuckled, his next words dripping with sarcasm _**quite creative… what happened to the brave child of bone and ice? **_I glared at the man and his next words startled me _**you are to follow me if you want to find Kimimaro.**_

The man started to fade away and I ran towards him in hopes of following but the dark void disappeared. I shot off my bed when a bang sounded in the distance. I jumped looking around for the noise when another bang sounded louder, closer to the village. I grabbed my small pack and headed out the door, now noticing how the village seemed at piece when there could be danger in the distance.

I started running trying to locate the source of destruction when the other villagers started coming from their homes. Some of the villagers looked confused while some turned to me shouting, "You child! What have you done? Why we being invaded?"

I gave a confused look but someone spoke up before me, "She must be in league with the Akatsuki! She let them in the village! She's a demon, haven't you seen that?" frowning, I listened to the cries of the villagers as they started to raise any weapon they could summon against me.

I started running when I was pulled aside, I was ready to yell but a hand covered my mouth, "Be quiet." I nodded my head and turned to see Gaara in a confused state.

"What's happening, why is the village under attack?" I rambled on, more questions spewing out of my mouth while he didn't seem to notice my questions.

"Are you the enemy? I thought we were friends? Why did you bring them?" his sand started to whip around him while I engulfed him in a hug. Tears had started to stream down my face and I was pulled from Gaara by ninjas.

"Please Gaara-no! Let, me go!" I struggled against the ninjas trying to free myself from a futile escape, "What have I done wrong?"

In a monotone voice the ninjas spoke, "You have committed treason against Sunagakure, you led the enemy into the village. This offence should be punished with your death… but the Lord Kazekage's son requested you live." The ninjas pulled me away and I got knocked out.

No one's p.o.v.

The two cloaked men strode into the village. The one to the right thrust his palm to the ground, summoning a large snake. He whispered a few words to the snake and soon they attacked. The other man sunk into the shadows.

The snake-summoner's cloak billowed in the wind as he randomly attacked the village but dropped out into a stance, as if he was searching for something.

At one point the two men regrouped, unknowingly to the village, and switched places.

Kanashisa's p.o.v.

Groaning, I tried lifting my head but gravity decided to hate against me. Rolling my head around, I tried to lift my hands to find they were bonded. Rattling the new chains, I figured out my situation. I had been knocked out and placed in a cell, no doubt my chakra was sealed. Growling, I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest because I don't see myself going anywhere any time soon.

Well, I was wrong.

A few minutes later someone opened and closed a heavily locked door. I looked beneath my eyelashes to find no one by my cell; _I must have been seeing things. _I sighed but a voice rang, "So the demon has awoken?" my breathing hitched.

"Eh? What do you mean? Demon?" my head rose to look at the man but I still didn't see anyone.

"Liar, you conspired with the Akatsuki!" a crashing sound was heard.

My brow knitted, "The Akatsuki? Aren't they a group of… rogue shinobi, right?" a chuckle was heard and someone chocked.

The man from my dream appeared from the shadows, he had blood covering his front, and his snake-like voice spoke, "You are right child." He formed hand signs and the bars melted, "You must come with me or the consequences would be fatal."

I nodded my head, "You do know where Kimimaro is right? Where is he?" I started to panic.

"You will find him soon," he swung me on his shoulders after he melted my chains and he left the room. I took a little nap, hoping to catch some sleep.

A little later I found myself awakening, still on the man's shoulder. I observed my surroundings and took in the landscape. We arrived in front of a large boulder blocking an entrance, I sighed. This would be the start of a new saga, hopefully it wouldn't be as short as my last 'adventure'. I know one thing though, I'll miss Gaara.

**I have to majorly apologize for my inactivity. I hope to update again tonight, I kinda have an idea going through my head. If you think this is kinda stupid so far please send some suggestions, I love getting reviews. Good night to ya all, until next time. **


	7. Meeting Kimimaro

A/N I apologize in advance to the people I promised I would update. I haven't feeling my best at all during this summer so far and the fact that I was so busy didn't help either. Again this pathetic author is apologizing. I'm also changing to point of view to third person...

- is a timeskip or location change

Italics are thoughts

Italic Bold are memories or along similar lines

Kanashisa pondered _why did I allow myself to be taken, without any struggle? Was it the silent promise of seeing Kimimaro or was it just stupidity, ignorance even? Yeah, it was probably ignorance_. She did not want to open her eyes before she lost her train of thought. She was curious as to what this Kimimaro looks like. _He has two dots on his head, marking the Kaguya Clan. He might have light hair like I do; Mom and Haku both had dark hair._ She didn't know much about Kimimaro and yet that's what led her to wanting to know more about him.

* * *

Kanashisa opened her eyes to find it was still dark due to the blindfold resting on her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she starting to softly swing her feet in boredom which earned her a grunt as she probably annoyed someone. She don't know, "So... where are we?" Silence soon followed her question. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep hoping to pass the time, little did she know she would be missing memories when she awoke.

* * *

A calm voice spoke through the dark room, "Orochimaru, you cannot raid villages without my consent. We could have lost a valuable member of the Akatsuki, not that any Akatsuki member is unable to handle himself, but our goal would be put on a delay is that member was lost." Orochimaru merely nodded and started to leave the office, "You are to report with the girl once a month for at least three days, she might prove to be a valuable pawn of the Akatsuki. You are dismissed."

Orochimaru sauntered out of the office and headed towards one of his own hideouts with Kanashisa upon his shoulder. Once he arrived to a hideout, Kanashisa was brought to a room and was left there.

* * *

Kanashisa awoke by somehow managing to hit her head against something, "Owiee." She rubbed her head and started to look around in panic. _Where am I? It's dark... and creepy_. She started to pace back and forth until she noticed her door was open a crack. She decided to take a quick peek outside and run. She didn't know exactly why she was running she just got a great sense of danger by being here. She looked behind her to see if anyone was there to run straight into someone.

Kanashisa slowly looked up to see a snake-like man who looked somewhat familiar. The man smiled, "Where do you think your going?"

Kanashisa felt herself fill with dread, "W-Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

The man narrowed his eyes briefly, "You came to me seeking your half-brother when you were captured by Sunagakure. I saved you and now you are in my debt. You will address me as Lord Orochimaru," he grinned and motioned Kanashisa to follow him. She quickly walked behind him as she was led into a room similar to her own, but this room was lit dully with a small candle.

"Kimimaro, meet Kanashisa, your half-sister and the infamous child of bone and ice." A boy of eight years stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light, he had pale skin, green eyes and white hair. Kimimaro tensed up when Kanashisa hugged him but he did not push her away. A chuckle echoed in the room and Orochimaru separated them, "Enough of that. Kimimaro you have to train, Kanashisa follow." The two children followed their leader obediently down several hallways and into a large room.

Or0chimaru stopped and turned to face the two Kaguya children, "Today we will be practicing basic Ninjutsu techniques." Kanashisa's face scrunched up and she immediately raised her hand.

"Lord Orochimaru, what is Ninjutsu?" Orochimaru paused and looked over Kanashisa for a brief moment.

"Do you remember anything about ninja techniques?"

Kanashisa was about to respond but stopped, "What are ninjas?"

The room suddenly seemed to get more eerie in the silence, "How about you just watch Kimimaro train." Kanashisa just nodded and sat down feeling upset. _Was I suppose to know what a ninja is?_ She watched the training session especially when Lord Orochimaru mentioned somethijng about chakra, something about the word clicked in her head.

**_A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes smiled at her. When the two started talking everything blurred._**

Kanashisa shook her head and noticed Lord Orochimaru and Kimimaro were finishing up, Who was that boy? Kimimaro looked at her and she walked over to him in a daze.

* * *

Kanashisa ended up back in Kimimaro's room but this time without the supervision of Lord Orochimaru. She was still puzzled about earlier, "What are ninjas?" Kimimaro ended up giving a short explanation over the topic but each time he mentioned chakra, Kanashisa would think of the mystery boy she 'saw'.

"Why am I called the Child of Bone and Ice?"

Kimimaro blinked, "Well you have Kaguya blood that would be the bone and Yuki blood which would be Ice."

"I feel stupid." Both children smiled as they warmed up to each other.


End file.
